goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Nolen
Timothy Nolen is an American actor and opera singer. Biography Born in Rotan, Texas, Nolen became a supporting actor in the San Francisco Opera, performing as a baritone. Since then he appeared in a wide range of operatic productions as well as the operatic production of Sondheim's Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Singing Making his debut with Christophe Colomb in 1968 with the San Francisco Opera, Nolen performed extensive work with the company, notably in 1973 where he was in nine seperate productions, including Rigoletto and La Bohème. In 1976, he played the lead in The Barber of Seville and in 1984 he played Sweeney in an operatic version of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. The following year Nolen performed in his first mainstream Broadway musical, Grind, which was not a success. Despite this, Nolen was soon cast as The Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera. In 1993, Nolen appeared as De Guiche in Cyrano: The Musical and later took over as Cyrano. He would later reprise his role in Sweeney Todd and in the Philharmonic Concert would play Todd's nemesis, Judge Turpin. Stage Christophe Colomb (1968) Roméo et Juliette (1973) Rigoletto (1973) Otello (1973) Carmen (1973) Peter Grimes (1973) La Bohème (1973) Tosca (1973) Ariadne auf Naxos (1973) La Grande Duchesse de Gérolstein (1973) The Barber of Seville (1976) Don Pasquale (1980) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1984) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Grind (1985) *Katie, My Love (solo) *Yes Ma'am (solo) *I Talk, You Talk (solo) *Down (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1988) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Die Fledermaus (1990) Casino Paradise (1990) *I Am the Landlord (contains solo lines) *Gambling/Roll Up Your Sleeves (contains solo lines) *The Conspirators (contains solo lines) *It Will Be Our Little Secret (contains solo lines) *Nobody Takes My Paradise (contains solo lines) *Put Him In (contains solo lines) *Power! (contains solo lines) *The Curse (solo) Cyrano: The Musical (1994) De Guiche (originated the role) *What a Reward (contains solo lines) *A White Sash (contains solo lines) *A Visit from De Guiche (contains solo lines) Cyrano *Aria (contains solo lines) *The Duel (contains solo lines) *Where's All This Anger Coming From? (duet) *Loving Her (duet) *A Message from Roxanne (duet) *Roxane's Confession (duet) *Hate Me (solo) *Cyrano's Story (duet) *A Letter for Roxanne (duet) *Two Musketeers (duet) *Balcony Scene (contains solo lines) *Poetry (duet) *Moonsong (solo) *Every Day, Every Night (contains solo lines) *A White Sash (contains solo lines) *When I Write (solo) *Two Musketeers (Reprise)(duet) *Tell Her Now (duet) *The Evening (contains solo lines) *Even Then (Reprise) (duet) *An Old Wound/The Letter/Moonsong (Reprise)(duet) The Bartered Bride (1996) Whistle Down the Wind (1996) *It Just Doesn’t Get Any Better Than This (solo) *Whistle Down the Wind (duet) *Whistle Down the Wind (reprise) The Merry Widow (2000) Die Frau ohne Schatten (2001) A View From the Bridge (2002) *Red Hook (solo) *Eddie Was a Man (solo) *Now There Was a Future He Must Face (solo) *On December Twenty-Seventh I Saw Him Next (solo) *He Won't Leave (duet) *Eyes Like Tunnels (solo) *When the Tide Is Right (solo) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2003) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (contains solo lines) *Johanna (solo) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) Regina (2005) *Small Talk (contains solo lines) *Goodbyes (contains solo lines) *Big Rich (contains solo lines) *I Don't Know (contains solo lines) *My, My (contains solo lines) *These Cee-gars What You Looking For, Son? (contains solo lines) *Greetings (contains solo lines) *The Business (contains solo lines) *Melodrama (contains solo lines) *Horace's Death (contains solo lines) Patience (2005) Gallery nolenphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. nolensweeney.jpg|'Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. nolenjudge.jpg|'Judge Turpin' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Nolen, Timothy Nolen, Timothy